


“Resistance”

by GenericUsername24



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Explains how Alex survived, First time posting help, I’m just some edgy 13 year old with no writing skills, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericUsername24/pseuds/GenericUsername24
Summary: A little thing I tossed up in about a hour.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	“Resistance”

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda shit I know, enjoy reading though.

“Resistance.”, the only thought Alex could muster. Resistance. Alex took a breath, the toxic air filling his lungs. Resistance. Resistance to the death that was sure to come, resistance to Barkov’s tyranny. Alex felt the rubble shift, the pressure removing itself from his chest and onto his stomach. Light suddenly broke through the thick smoke and rubble, a familiar face looking down at him.


End file.
